dark_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Khaleesi
. Personality . History Nothing much is known about Khaleesi. Appearantly, she was a minor succubus in the courts of Desdemona, and only became active after her mistress had disappeared. 4404 Khaleesi travels to Limbo to find a Soul-Eater for a deal. After talking to one for a few minutes, it is taken over by a creature calling itself the Devourer. It demands she learns more before proceeding. Khaleesi teleports to the Codex Malefic, the Library of Hell, where, in the oldest books, she finds out that the Devourer is the first Soul-Eater ever created. She returns with this and more information, and speaks to the Devourer again. They cut a deal; of the souls he gains through her, she gets a percentage. For this illegal transaction, she will eventually destroy the Demi-Elder of Souls. Later, she returns to the Codex Malefic, where she searches for information on allies. Eventually, she finds an abandoned piece of what used to be Anger; small demi-plane known as Frustration, where several demons seemed to be trapped with no access to fresh souls. She goes there and meets up with it's leader, Dawn. They strike a deal; she will provide fresh souls for Dawn and assists him in capturing Anger and in return, he will provide support for her. They also discuss a way to contact eachother should the need arise. Soon after the Massacre at Port Raidasha, Khaleesi gets a message from Dawn, who requests her presence. She teleports to Frustration, where she discovers Dawn made a new ally; the rebellious and infamous Hellspawn named Predator. After a short introduction, Dawn requests that Predator joins their alliance. Feeling the power radiating from him, Khaleesi agrees. After the pact is made, she teleports to the Codex Malefic, where she quickly discovers more information about Predator, and that which she agreed to help destroy, is the first Hellspawn ever created; Bloodreign. While reading, she is approached by a Mouth, who tells her that his master recruited a new ally; Leech. Having a Soul-Eater by her side would make her job a lot easier. She agrees and seeks out Predator, who was set to gain a foothold in Anger for Dawn. She requests he takes this Leech and the Reapers with him to test their power. He agrees, and she quickly teleports to Anger herself. Seeing the Reapers in action, she decides to assist them in a careful way. When Omni fought a Hellspawn, she nudged the symbiont to leave her current host, and move to a more powerful one. A simply thought of the symbiont, that of might making right, pushed the symbiont from his host onto Omni. When seeing Nai'ilah being comsumed by the forces of Hell itself, she urged a Rage Fiend to inhabit her body. Once the fiend was inside, ready to take control of the powerful Draconian form, Khaleesi used all her power to imprison the demon. Nai'ilah would now have the power of a Rage Fiend; a berserker lusting for blood and carnage. Knowing that both turned demonic, and that every demon needs a master, she set the next step of her plan in motion. - Rebels 10 General Information *'Full Name': Khaleesi *'Race': Demon, Succubus *'Occupation': Unknown *'Relations': Unknown *'Alias': Unknown *'Height': Variable *'Weight': Variable *'Eyes': Variable *'Hair': Variable *'Deity': -. Associates *Dawn, Demi-Elder of Hellergy *The Devourer *The Pax Infernal Powers * Category:Succubus Category:Eternal Warrior Category:Demon Category:Character